<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Knows Better by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924869">He Knows Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Cursed Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic induced paralysis, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, St Mungo's Hospital, unknown curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to investigate an artefact of unknown origin, Draco gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Knows Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right, I’ll see you at lunchtime. I should be done with this investigation by then,” Draco said, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“How come you’re going?” Harry asked, looking up. “Shouldn’t it be one of the Aurors?” </p>
<p>Draco shrugged. “Not sure, I assume they must think it’s going to end up coming to our department so want us to get eyes on it before it comes in.” </p>
<p>“Ah. Maybe,” Harry said, nodding thoughtfully. “I suppose that way you can be prepared to deal with it properly.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Hopefully this is just a precaution anyway,” Draco replied, stowing his wand away in its holster. “It might not be as bad as they think, I think it’s just because they’re not sure of the origin.” </p>
<p>“Mm, well, be careful,” Harry said, a slight frown creasing his brow. </p>
<p>Draco snorted as he leant over to press a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Hark who’s talking! Alright, I’m going. See you later.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned and watched as Draco left. They weren’t in the same department at the Ministry, but it wasn’t unusual for Draco to go and investigate objects found during raids prior to them being brought in. Glancing at the clock, Harry groaned before getting up and leaving his office. It was time for his briefing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Lunchtime rolled around and Harry made his way to the Ministry canteen. He joined the line and put two of everything onto his tray. It had been a long-standing arrangement between himself and Draco that whoever made it to the canteen first would get them both lunch, and as Harry hadn’t seen Draco’s hair as he’d walked in, he’d known it was his turn.<p>After he’d paid, he made his way to their usual table. However, it wasn’t empty as it usually was. Instead, as he approached, he recognised the back of Hermione’s head. Her hair was less bushy these days, but it was still instantly recognisable to Harry. “Hermione?”</p>
<p>“Harry.” </p>
<p>Hermione turned to face him and the look on her face almost made him drop the tray. Stepping quickly up to the table, he set it down and then sat himself down opposite Hermione. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Hermione licked her lips nervously. “It’s Draco.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his stomach clench at her words. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry. Hermione hadn’t said anything yet, but he could tell it was serious. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t, he thought.</p>
<p>“The artefact he went to investigate was more dangerous than anyone knew,” Hermione continued. “As soon as he was within two feet of it, he couldn’t move away. He was compelled to pick it up.”</p>
<p>“What? But that’s dangerous,” Harry said incredulously. “He knows not to pick anything up if he doesn’t know the origin.” </p>
<p>“I know that, Harry,” Hermione said calmly. “He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to pick it up, but he had no choice.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p>“He’s in St. Mungo’s. We’re not sure what happened exactly, it was all so quick. As soon as he picked it up, he collapsed. We weren’t able to bring him ‘round,” Hermione continued, her voice shaking slightly. “The Healers started diagnostics straight away, of course, but they said it might be a good idea to get you in as he might respond to your voice quicker.” </p>
<p>“Well, let’s go,” Harry said, standing up at once. “Of course I’ll go.”</p>
<p>“Eat your lunch first,” Hermione insisted. “He’s fine where he is at the minute. They were no further forward when I came away.” </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” Harry replied quickly. “And I’m not just saying that. I won’t be able to eat anything until I know he’s okay.”  </p>
<p>Hermione studied his face for a moment before standing up too. “Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Although he’d known that Draco was unconscious, Harry wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him when he entered the hospital room and he let out a gasp. Draco was lying on the bed that was in the centre of the room, a shimmering blue light surrounding him which Harry knew was a protection spell.<p>Harry looked around at Hermione before taking a step towards the bed. “How close can I get?” </p>
<p>“We suggest not closer than two feet away,” the Healer by Draco’s bedside replied. “We have not yet managed to stabilise the curse.” </p>
<p>“What’s it done to him?” Harry asked, his eyes raking over every inch of Draco’s prone form. </p>
<p>“Aside from rendering him unconscious, it has also caused some – hopefully temporary – paralysis similar to a full body bind,” the Healer replied, frowning as he checked a chart that was floating beside him. “It is almost like he is being kept in a suspended state of consciousness that we can’t break into.” </p>
<p>“But why?” Harry asked with a frown. “Who would want to do something like that to anyone?” </p>
<p>“It is an old object,” Hermione said softly. “It could be something from the first war, used to… preserve victims until Voldemort could attend to them himself.” </p>
<p>“Surely not?” Harry said, turning to face her. </p>
<p>“It’s one possibility. We are looking into it.” </p>
<p>Hary sighed and pulled a chair as close to the bed as he dared. “I’m staying here for the afternoon. Can you let Robards know?” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Of course. I need to go back anyway. Will you be okay?” </p>
<p>Harry nodded too. “Yes. I want to be here when he comes around.” </p>
<p>“Understandable,” Hermione said, biting her lip briefly. “I’ll come back in an hour or so, whether or not I know anything more.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said, turning his attention back to Draco. He had a feeling that there was more to this than it seemed. One thing was sure, he wouldn’t be going anywhere until he had answers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>